


Эй

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca
Kudos: 2





	Эй

Эй, спичка,  
ты ещё не сгорела?  
Так пашешь что бы довольны были какие-то «Они».  
Никто чтоб не плакал  
ты столько терпела,  
Теперь посмотри на себя изнутри.

Эй, камень,  
тебя ещё не сточило?  
Столько лет лежать под водой.  
Как бы долго волнами не било.  
Ты останешься тут дорогой.

Эй, лошадь,  
ты там ещё не устала.  
Тащить на себе чей-то груз.  
Так скоро, вообще-то,  
ты сляжешь.  
Так может не надо тебе разрушающих уз.

Эй, небо,  
тебя почти расплескало.  
А ты всё живёшь над льдом.  
У них ты всю силу отняло.  
Но их море тебе как дом.

Эй, может, я сказала чуть сложно,  
Чем ты мог бы когда-то понять.  
Но не сам ли просил «что б красиво,  
А на смысл как-то плевать!»  
Но ты знаешь, что может быть скрыто  
В древнем камне, уставшем лежать.  
Но, кто знает, быть может моих параллелей  
Не дано тебе будет понять…


End file.
